David "Hesh" Walker
Sergeant David "Hesh" Walker is one of the main protagonists in Call of Duty: Ghosts. He is Logan's older brother and Elias' son, as well as Riley's caretaker. He joined up with US forces alongside his brother and father following the ODIN Strikes in California. Early Life Born sometime in 2001, David "Hesh" Walker was the first son of Elias Walker, and the older brother of Logan Walker. He was nicknamed "Hesh" later in his youth. Raised in San Diego, California until the ODIN Strike of 2018. ODIN Strike(2018) On July 10th, 2018. Elias tells David and Logan a story in which an unknown group of 60 (later revealed to be the foundations of Ghosts) killed hundreds of soldiers with, and were named Ghosts by a unknown survivor. Finishing the story, Hesh thinks it's not true while Elias believes it is. Returning home, ODIN strikes California, and Elias tells Hesh and Logan to get in the house. The house collapsing, they escape as a gas truck explodes and injured Logan. Logan and Hesh get in the back of their truck as Elias drives away. Call of Duty: Ghosts: Ten Years Later Ten years later David and Logan rendezvous in Fort Santa Monica. Upon arrival they meet their father Elias as he gives them a mission in No Man's Land, specifically their home in San Diego, to regroup with Stalker Six. Riley was brought along for the mission. They join up with Stalker Six (Merrick), and Keegan after saving the brothers and Riley from wolves. Merrick and Keegan bring Hesh and Logan on their mission to save Ghost member Ajax from the Federation. During Struck Down, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, Logan and Riley attack the San Diego Stadium, and finding Ajax, mortally wounded. Before Ajax dies, he tells them about Rorke. Returning to base, the Federation attacks in Homecoming. With both participating in the defense, Logan is injured by a Federation soldier but Hesh saves him. Ghost and Keegan then fast-rope from an overhead helicopter, and grab Hesh and Logan. Hesh is despondent on finding Elias, upon which a masked Ghost reveals himself to be their father Elias. Elias tells them they are new members of Ghost, passing their test but have much to learn. He then tells them about Rorke: how he was once Captain of Ghosts but was M.I.A. when Elias let Rorke go in Caracus during the assassination of Diego Almagro. Elias sends Keegan, Hesh and Logan to Federation Capital in Caracus, Venezuela to find leads on Rorke. Ziplining into the building and infiltrating it, they find their contact, and while trying to interrogate from him Rorke's location, Rorke appears on a screen, taunting that Elias sent them to their death. Rorke had anticipated this event, and set up explosives around the skyscraper. Collapsing it, the Ghost squad barely escape with parachutes. In Birds of Prey, Merrick, Keegan, Hesh, and Logan lead an attack in the Gulf of Mexico on the oil fields, capturing Rorke. During his interrogation in The Hunted, a Federation plane destroys their plane and helps Rorke escapes. Upon landing, Hesh is separated in the Yucatan with Merrick, and Elias with Keegan, and regroups with Logan. The team escapes the trap and are rescued by Neptune. They then attack the Andes Patagonia, an oil station in Antarctica, crippling the Federation's oil supply. After this, the team infiltrates a factory in Rio de Janeiro in End of the Line, where they learn that the Federation reverse-engineered ODIN and has created many smaller versions of it. Calling in an airstrike on the facility, Hesh and the group escape. In Sin City, Elias, Merrick, Hesh and Logan are smoked with gas, captured, and taken to Rorke. Rorke kills Elias in front of Logan and Hesh after Logan tries to kill Rorke. Awaiting his execution, the three are saved by Keegan, who manages to snipe the to-be executors. During their escape, Merrick breaks a rib, and Riley is injured from a shot through his leg. Trivia *Hesh was born in either late 2000 or early 2001, as he is 28 years old in 2028. *Hesh's signature weapon seems to be the Honey Badger with an ACOG Sight. *He is the only Ghosts member whose mask is painted instead of a mask. *Its unknown when he got the nicknamed "Hesh". Quotes *"Hesh: Tell him were coming for him. Rorke: Why dont you tell him yourself. Hesh: Your done Rorke. Hesh: Lets finish this."- Hesh to Rorke to Logan in Ghost Killer gameplay opening. Gallery David "Hesh" Walker dossier CoDG.jpg|Field Report of Hesh. David "Hesh" Walker holding MTS-255 CoDG.png|Hesh holding an MTS-255 shotgun. David_''Hesh''_Walker_Remington_R5_CODG.png|Hesh holding the Remington R5. David "Hesh" Walker No Man's Land CODG.png|Hesh through Riley's cam David "Hesh" Walker behind cover CODG.png|Hesh behind cover from enemy fire. David "Hesh" Walker fullbody CoDG.jpg|Full body shot of Hesh. Riley barking at wolves CoDG.png|Hesh with Riley. David "Hesh" Walker skull mask pattern CoDG.png|David's mask pattern. FAD ACOG Scope CODG.png|Hesh holding his FAD rifle. Sound Files Hesh talking about his training.https://soundcloud.com/infinityward/hesh-interview References Category:Speculative Content Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Ghosts Characters